Geschichte:Ratchets Wild Adventure/Kapitel 001
Inhalt Sie wollen die Geschichte von Ratchet, dem Wunderpiraten hören? Dann bestellen Sie sich am besten noch ein großes Glas Sake…oder besser gleich zwei. Denn, wissen Sie, es ist nämlich eine verdammt lange Geschichte… Alles begann an einem Mittwoch, genauer gesagt dem 23. April des wunderschönen Jahres 1498, mitten in einem kleinen Winkel des weiten Ozeans, wo seit ein paar scheinbar endlos langen Tagen der junge Mann herum schipperte, dessen Werdegang ich Euch erzählen möchte. Der Junge, der in einem kleinen, morschen Boot, das man am besten mit dem Wörtchen „Nussschale“ umschreiben konnte, hieß Ratchet. Familiennamen hatte er keinen, aber das tut jetzt noch nichts zur Sache. In den wenigen Tagen, die er nun schon auf hoher See verbracht hatte, konnte er schon zahlreiche Eindrücke von den Launen des Meeres gewinnen. Ob plötzliches Gewitter oder eine Monsterwelle, nichts konnte den Willen dieses Knaben brechen. Auch wenn er selbst nichts davon wusste, so war doch ein begnadeter, aber tollpatschiger Navigator. Ratchet lag auf dem Rücken und beobachtete die am Himmel vorbeiziehenden Wolken und überlegte, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war, ganz allein los zu segeln. Trotz all seiner Zweifel blieb er dabei: Er wollte Pirat werden! Nur bloß kein räudiger, armseliger Piratenkapitän, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als unschuldige Zivilisten zu töten, deren Häuser niederzubrennen und sich danach groß feiern zu lassen. Nein, er wollte anders sein. Er wollte besser sein, besser als alle anderen. Zu seiner Abreise hatte sich der Neueinsteiger extra noch neue Kleidung gekauft, um einen netteren, gepflegten Eindruck bei den Leuten zu hinterlassen. Ein grünes T-Shirt, eine braune Jeans, schwarze Schuhe und ein Ledergürtel minderwertiger Qualität waren alles, was er sich leisten konnte. Einzig ein Kleidungsstück konnte er sich nicht kaufen: Eine wärmende Jacke. Weil Ratchet kein Geld mehr hatte, arbeitete er für einen Monat in der Dorf-Schneiderei, um sie sich dennoch kaufen zu können. Schließlich war der Tag 30 gekommen und Ratchet bekam seine dunkelgrüne Jacke mit Knöpfen, für die er zuvor so hart gearbeitet hatte. An diesem besagten Mittwoch war es drückend schwül, die Sonne stach wie schon lange nicht mehr vom Himmel und brutzelte die helle Piratenhaut. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich Schweißperlen von der Stirn. In Gedanken stellte er sich selbst als grimmiger Pirat vor, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Wie ein mordender Pirat sah der 19-jährige Teenager mit den blauen Augen, der Stubsnase und den strahlend weißen Zähnen ja wahrlich nicht aus – zum Glück, wie er selbst feststellte. Das Auffälligste an ihm waren allerdings mit Abstand seine braunen Haare, die wie die Stacheln eines Igels, von seinem rundlichen Kopf abstanden. Dementsprechend hatte er sich auch schon einen Jolly Roger für seine zukünftige Piratenbande, die er „Peace Pirates“ nannte, auf ein schwarzes Leintuch gemalt, der aus zwei weißen gekreuzten Knochen und davor einem gleichfarbigen Totenkopf mit eben seiner Frisur. Inzwischen war Ratchets Lust, die Wolken zu beobachten, wieder verflogen. Zwar wusste er nicht, was ihn auf seiner ersten Insel erwarten würde, aber nervös war er, keine Frage. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, wollte er ein kleines Nickerchen machen, denn die Möwen würden ihn schon in der Nähe von Festland aufwecken – vermutete er scharfsinnig. So schloss er die Augen, machte es sich bequem und binnen weniger Augenblicke befand er sich schon im Traumland seiner Erinnerungen. * Vor 11 Jahren, Clock Island * „Nein! Glaub mir doch, ich war’s nicht!“, flehte ein Bube, der so schnell wie es seine Kinderbeine erlaubten durch eine Gasse in einem friedlichen Dorf rannte, seine Verfolgerin, eine ältere Dame mit feuerrotem Haar und Nudelwalze in der Hand, an. „Verarschen kann ich mich selber, du Rotzlöffel! Bleib endlich stehen!“, brüllte die Frau mit einer solchen Stimme, dass sogar die Milch der Bauern sauer wurde. Ihre Verfolgungsjagd endete, als es dem Knirps gelang, unbemerkt in eine Ecke einzubiegen. Die ratlose Señora blieb irritiert auf der ungepflasterten Straße stehen und sah sich ein letztes Mal in alle Richtungen um, ehe sie erzürnt umkehrte. Dieses Kind war nicht irgendein Kind, sondern Ratchet, der heutzutage auf dem Meer als friedlicher Pirat sein Unwesen treibt. Vorsichtig spähte er durch ein Loch in der Holzwand eines alten Lagerhauses nach draußen auf die wenig benutzte Straße. „Puh, Glück gehabt! Weg ist die alte Schachtel, dass heißt…jamm, jamm…!“, stellte er erleichtert fest und genehmigte sich einen großen Bissen vom Grund der Verfolgung: einem leckeren Kirschkuchen. Ja, Ratchet war als schon als 8-jähriger Wicht ein bunter Hund, zumindest in seinem Heimatdorf auf Clock Island. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte er entweder mit Klauen von Futter, dem Betreiben von Sport oder mit dem Treffen seiner Freunde, beziehungsweise seines Freundes. Denn schon bevor er mit solch unsittlichen Aktionen begann, war er komplett alleine. Geschwister hatte er nicht und auch seine Eltern soll er nie gekannt haben, wie er selbst behauptet. Laut eigenen Schilderungen kann er sich an seine ersten vier Lebensjahre überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern. Einzig weiß er, dass er eines Tages im Krater des örtlichen Vulkans „Vukano“ auf einem Felsen liegend, aufgewacht war und seither alleine mit sonderbaren Fähigkeiten lebte. Genau das erzählte der junge, aber schon pfiffige Ratchet auch dem mageren Bürgermeister der Stadt, Herrn Molokov… * Vor weiteren 4 Jahren, Clock Island, Büro des Bürgermeisters * „Piep…klack…Ja? Bitte? Was gibt es, Clara?“, sprach der stets gut gekleidete Bürgermeister Molokov ruhig mit in seine Funkteleschnecke, die das gesprochene Wort mittels Funk auf den Schneckenapparat seiner Sekretärin sandte. „Ein kleiner Junge ist hier und möchte mit Ihnen reden. Er meint, er habe tolle Tricks auf Lager und…“, antwortete die freundliche Stimme aus dem winzigen Lautsprechern. „So? Nun denn, womöglich können wir seine Tricks vermarkten. Würden sie Ihn bitte herein schicken?“, unterbrach der Mann aus seinem großen Büro, das hauptsächlich aus Schränken, Regalen und weiteren Abstellflächen bestand. Langsam schob sich die große Holztür auf und Ratchet trat herein. Im gleichen Moment staunte er über die hohe Decke, den weichen Seidenteppich und den breiten Schreibtisch des Bürgermeisters, auf den er zumarschierte. „Ah, du bist also der Wunderknabe, von dem meine Empfangsdame gesprochen hat. Wie heißt du denn, Jungchen?“, grüßte er freundlich. Er stand auf und schüttelte dem etwas verunsicherten Ratchet die Hand. Mehr als ein kurzes „Hallo“ brachte er nicht über die Lippen. Die feinen Gewänder, ein weinrotes Halstuch, ein langärmliges, übergroßes beigefarbiges Hemd, das edle darüber gezogene dunkelbraune Gellet mit schwarzen Knöpfen und die weite Hose, die ebenfalls in selben Ton braun gehalten war, beeindruckten Ratchet. Nie zuvor hat er einen so elegant gekleideten Menschen gesehen. Die schwarzen Schuhe glänzten so schön im Schein der stark leuchtenden, gläsernen Luster, dass sie Ratchets ganze Aufmerksamkeit aus sich zogen. So musste Molokov Initiative zum Gespräch ergreifen. „Du hast mir noch nicht verraten wie du heißt, oder ist das ein Geheimnis?“, fragte er vorsichtig. „Äh…n…nein. Mein Name ist Ratchet.“, stotterte er. Es fiel ihm merklich schwer, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten. Die blauen Augen, die geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die längeren, zurückgekämmten, braunen Haare, all das war zu viel für Ratchet auf einmal. „Nun gut, weshalb bist du hier? Ich habe gehört, du hast ein paar tolle Tricks drauf! Erzähl mal ein bisschen! Na los.“, sprudelte es förmlich aus den Lippen Molokovs. „Tja, äh…ich bin hier, weil ich gedachte habe, Sie können mir…äh…helfen…?“, zitterte er vor sich hin. „Helfen? Inwiefern?“ „Ich kann mich an alles, was vor mehr als einem halben Jahr, an meinem vierten Geburtstag, passiert ist, nicht mehr erinnern. Noch an meine Eltern oder sonst irgendwas…vieleicht…können Sie mir…“, bat Ratchet höflich, aber Molokov war zutiefst enttäuscht vom „Wunderknaben“. Es handelte sich nicht um ein taffes Kind, das Kunststücke vollbringen konnte, sondern um ein Häufchen Elend, dass von ihm womöglich finanzielle Unterstützung wollte. „Was denkt sich der Zwerg eigentlich? Einfach her kommen und mich ausnutzen? MICH? Den kann ich vergessen…“, dachte er verärgert. „Nun, leider kann ich Dir nicht helfen, tut mir wirklich Leid. Am besten versuchst Du dich im Dorf zu integrieren, auch ohne deine Erinnerungen. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen. Würdest Du dann bitte wieder mein Büro verlassen?“, tat er scheinheilig. „A…aber ich habe keine Eltern und alle fürchten sich vor mir, weil…“, stotterte Ratchet zaghaft. „Schade. So ist die Welt nunmal. Und jetzt verlasse augenblicklich mein Büro. Sofort!“, befahl er schroff, woraufhin sich der Junge umdrehte, zu weinen begann und hinaus lief. An diesem Tag begann Ratchet, seinen schlechten Ruf aufzubauen. Dem Bürgermeister bewarf er mit Schweinemist, sobald dieser sein Büro verließ, der Empfangsdame klaute er fortan den Kuchen und der Bevölkerung verheimlichte er weiterhin seine unheimlichen Kräfte. Der einzige, der von diesen „teuflischen Kräften“ Bescheid wusste, war auch gleichzeitig sein einziger Freund: Jordy McManey, das verweichlichte Söhnchen des reichsten Mannes im Dorf. Die beiden trafen sich das erste Mal, als Ratchet mal wieder auf der Suche nach einem Hilfsjob war, um sich etwas Geld zu verdienen. * Vor 12 Jahren, Clock Island, Vor dem Haus der McManey‘s * „Woooow!“, das war das Erste, was dem schon 6-Jährigen zu der riesigen, weißen Villa der McManeys einfiel. In zerlumpten, blauen Jeans und einem mindestens drei Nummern zu großen, weißen Shirt stand Ratchet vor der gut doppelt so hohen Tür und betätigte die goldene Glocke. Bereits Sekunden später stand Bougett, eine hübsche, junge Angestellte mit langem, schwarzem Haar, in einem knappen Dienstgewand vor ihm. „Ja? Sie wünschen?“, piepste das Dienstmädchen, die sich zu dem Jungen hinunter beugte und ihm so einen schönen Einblick in ihr üppiges Dekolleté gewährte. „Uh…ich meine ah…ich meine, darf ich in ihrem Haus als Waschkraft anfangen?“ Es fiel ihm äußerst schwierig bei der Sache zu bleiben und Blickkontakt zu wahren. Ja, Ratchet war schon mit sechs Jahren äußerst Reif. „Moment, ich hole den Hausherren.“, grinste sie lieblich. Im nächsten Augenblick drehte sie sich um und ließ einen Schrei durch das Anwesen hallen, dass sich sogar Ratchet erschrak. „Maaaahaaac!“, brüllte sie. „Waaahaas?!“, brüllte der Hausherr. „Daaa ist ein Juungee!“, antwortete sie im gleichen Ton zurück. „Wooo?!“, erwiderte auch er. Jetzt wurde es Ratchet zu blöd. Bevor das Mädchen zurückschreien konnte, hielt er ihr den Mund zu und rief selbst hinauf. „An der Tür! Kommen Sie bitte herunter!“ Endlich setzte sich der Besitzer der Villa, der breitbrüstige MacManey mit den ungewaschenen, braunen Haaren, die auf seiner Stirn klebten, in Bewegung. Nach etwa fünf Minuten stand er vor Ratchet, der derweil mit seiner Bediensteten Schere-Stein-Papier spielte. „Stein!“ „Papier! Schon wieder gewonnen!“, freute sich Bougett – bis sie ihren Chef sah, „Aaaah!? Meister McManey! Es tut mir so Leid…ich werde mich zur Strafe schon mal in ihr Zimmer begeben. Tschau Ratchet!“ „Tschau Bougett! Und Hallo Mister Maney!“, verabschiedete er sich von seiner neugewonnenen Freundin und begrüßte seinen baldigen Boss. „Kleiner, was gibt’s? Du willst für mich arbeiten? Gut, Wäsche gibt’s sowieso jede Nacht neue, da hast du genug zu tun. 50 Berry bekommst du pro Woche, klar? Perfekt, dann komm mal rein und ich zeige dir das Haus, damit ich dann wieder mit Bougett ins…äh…mit Bougett weiter Schach spielen kann.“, plapperte Mr. Maney, welcher eine weiße Weste, darunter ein helblaues Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Lederhose trug, ohne Pause, bis er seine neue Putzkraft an der Hand packte und ihn durch das Haus führte. Ratchet war zufrieden. „Hm, wenn ein „Hallo Mister Maney“ reicht, um einen Job zu bekommen, frage ich mich, wieso es in der Stadt so viele Hartz-13-Empfänger gibt…“, überlegte er innerlich und stellte einige Thesen auf, um den langweiligen Berichten McManeys nicht zuhören zu müssen. Geschlagene zwei Stunden dauerte die Führung, bis Ratchet über alle Winkel und Ecken seines neuen, prunkvollen Arbeitsplatzes informiert war. Zuletzt befanden sie sich im Waschraum, wo McManey die Waschkraft das erste Mal alleine ließ. „Und wenn Du noch was wissen willst, weißt Du, was zu tun ist?“, vergewissterte Master Mac, während er schon mit einem Bein den vergleichsweise winzigen Raum mit der feuchten Luft und den weißen Kacheln verlassen hatte. „Klar! Die Fragen auf einen Zettel schreiben und auf den freien der vier 3m-Spieße vor ihrem Zimmer stecken.“, bestätigte er die Vermutung. Danach war er das erste Mal alleine – alleine mit einundzwanzig Körben voller dreckiger Wäsche. Halbherzig überflog er die Körbe und stellte erstaunliches fest: mehr als die Hälfte aller Körbe war mit Bettlacken und Damenunterwäsche gefüllt. „Unglaublich, der muss viele Töchter haben! Tja, jetzt fang ich besser mal an, damit ich schnell fertig werde!“, rätselte er und ging dann frisch ans Werk. Allerdings hielt sein Elan nicht lange an: schon fünf Minuten später lag er schnarchend auf dem Bügelbrett. Auf einmal begann sich die Türklinke nach unten zu bewegen. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür aufgedrückt und ein rundlicher Kopf mit blassem Teint spähte in den Raum herein. „Hallo? Ist da j…jemand?“Die Person trat nun gänzlich in den Raum. Es handelte sich um den einzigen Sohn von Mac McManey, der nicht wie seine dutzend Brüder verschenkt wurde. Vorsichtig schlich der Knirps mit den großen Augen, dessen Haare rosa leuchteten, herum, bemerkte Ratchet aber nicht, da sein provisorischer Schlafplatz hinter der geöffneten Tür versteckt stand. Durch das Quietschen der bunten Schuhe des 5-Jährigen erwacht, stieß Ratchet beim Anblick des Burschen einen lauten Schreckschrei aus, der wiederum dazu führte, dass der „Besucher“ auf einem herumliegenden, rosa Tanga ausrutschte, gegen das Bügelbrett knallte und das darauf stehende, eingeschaltete Bügeleisen auf seinem Gesicht landete. „Aaahh! Aua! Das tut weh!“, plärrte der Kleine, den Ratchet zu beruhigen versuchte. „He, Du! Das war doch nur halb so schlimm, das Bügeleisen ist ja nur kurz auf einer Haut gewesen und hat dir sicher nichts weggebrannt…“, versuchte er dem Vorgefallenen die Tragik zu nehmen. „Weggerbannt?... Buwähähä!“, weinte er immer heftiger. „Ach, Scheiße! Habe ich denn gar nichts mit, das ihn beruhigen könnte...?!“, prangerte er sich selbst an, fand in seiner Hosentasche schließlich noch einen Lolly, den er am Vortag für das Vertreiben von Rattenmit einer Blockflöte einem anderen Haus bekommen hatte. „Hier, schau! Ein Lollypop, nur für Dich!“, lächelte er ihn an und steckte ihm etwas unsanft die Süßigkeit in den Mund. Glücklicherweise zeigte es Wirkung: Das Geschreie war zu Ende. „Danke! Ich heiße Jordy. Und Du? Wie heißt Du? Willst Du mein Freund sein? Hm?“, stellte er dem überforderten Ratchet mehrere Fragen, die er der Reihe nach versuchte zu beantworten. „Oh…gut, ich heiße Ratchet. Gegen eine Freundschaft habe ich nichts, aber ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit Freunden…“, erzählte er. „Toll!“, fand Jordy. „Toll?! Wieso ist das toll?“, wunderte sich der Waschknabe. „Weil ich auch keine Freunde habe. Du bist mein erster Freund. Alle anderen Kinder in meinem Alter mag ich nicht. Die denken, ich bin auch so eingebildet wie mein Vater. Dabei bin ich nur tollpatschig. Hihihi.“, kicherte er verlegen. „Hast Du Lust, mir beim Waschen zu helfen?“, hoffte er auf die Hilfe seines neuen Freundes, der nichts dagegen hatte. „Weil mein Vater die Schlafzimmertür abgesperrt hat. Er hat nämlich ein…ein…äh…Dienstgespräch mit Bougett und da darf ich ihn nicht stören.“, erklärte Jordy auf die Frage hin, warum er überhaupt hier her gekommen war. Die beiden Buben unterhielten sich noch bis zum Ende von Ratchets Schicht. Nebenbei schafften sie es in Teamarbeit sogar, fast den ganzen Berg aus Dreckwäsche zu säubern. Zufrieden verließen sie den Arbeitsraum. „He, Jordy! Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“, erkundigte sich Ratchet, dem es sichtlich schwer fiel, die Äugelein offen zu halten. „Warte.“, antwortete Jordy, der einen Blick auf seine süße Armbanduhr der Marke „SwEat“ warf, „Es ist…oh je! Es ist schon fast sechs Uhr! Ich muss ins Bett.“ „Um sechs Uhr? Naja, ich…gähn…bin auch schon ziemlich erschöpft. Hast Du was dagegen, wenn ich heute bei dir pennen kann?“, fragte er. Kollegial klopfte er auf die Schulter seines jüngeren Freundes. „Kein Problem, mein Zimmer ist groß genug. Und Paps ist immer noch mit Bougett im Schlafzimmer…Aber er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Wenn Du willst, kannst du ja ganz bei mir wohnen!“, schlug der Bursche mit den rosa Haaren vor, was Ratchet mehr als freute. Nachdem sie sich Schlafgewand angezogen, die Zähne geputzt und einen letzten Happen gegessen hatten, machten sie es sich im rund 30m² großen Zimmer Jordys, das mit einer Teddybären-Tapete, vielen Spielsachen und einer Gästecouch ausgestattet war, bequem. Das Kinderzimmer war abgedunkelt und wurde nur von einem lichtspendenden Seeigel, den man erst verwenden konnte, wenn er lange genug in der Sonne lag und dort Energie in Form von Sonnenstrahlen gespeichert hatte, erhellt. „Sag, Jordy…Hast du einen Traum?“, fragte Ratchet plötzlich. „Einen Traum?!“, wiederholte Jordy etwas irritiert die Frage. „Ja, einen Traum! Etwas, was Du später einmal erreichen willst…oder so ähnlich.“ „Hm…weiß nicht…Hast Du einen?“ „Ja, hab‘ ich. Weißt du, ich wünsche mir, eines Tages erfahren zu können, wer meine Eltern sind. Und was sie so für Menschen waren. Meine Vergangenheit ist für mich ein einziges großes Fragezeichen. Aber eines kann ich Dir versprechen: Ich werde es schaffen! Ich werde das Geheimnis lüften, selbst wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!“, redete er mit vollster Begeisterung, die das Muttersöhnchen Jordy verstummen ließ. „D…das heißt, Deine Vergangenheit ist dein Traum?“, versuchte er, es auf den Punkt zu bringen. „Genau so ist es!“, bestätigte der Knabe, „Und Du? Sag, hast du keinen Traum?“ „Äh…eigentlich schon…“ Man spürte, dass es für ihn peinlich war, darüber zu sprechen, doch sein Freund blieb hartnäckig. „Was heißt „eigentlich“? Spuck‘s aus!“, drängte Ratchet ungeduldig. „Also…mein Traum ist…ist…“, baute er Spannung auf, „…Ich will Bürgermeister werden!“ Schutzsuchend kniff er die Augen zu und hoffte zunehmend, dass Ratchet nicht zu sehr über ihn lachen würde. „Ah, toll! Da wirst du aber noch ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen aufbauen müssen. Trotzdem wirst Du es schaffen, da zweifle ich keinen Moment daran.“, machte er Jordy mehr Mut, wie es irgendjemand anders je getan hatte. „Du glaubst, ich schaffe das?“, vergewisserte er sich. Eindeutiges nicken war die Antwort. Das intime Gespräch über sich selbst ging noch Minuten, nein, Stunden so weiter. Alle noch so geheimen Macken wurden verraten. Egal, ob Jordy verriet, dass er ein notorischer Bettnässer ist, oder ob Ratchet seine teuflischen Kräfte präsentierte: Beide akzeptierten den anderen so, wie sie es auch selbst von ihm wünschten. An einem einzigen Tag hatten diese Kinder mehr Spaß, als in ihrem gesamten Leben zuvor. Ihre Freundschaft war wie ein dickes Band, das nicht zerschnitten werden konnte. So dachten sie jedenfalls. Aber das Schicksal ist etwas, das selbst die besten Bänder der Freundschaft in Sekunden zerstören kann, wie sie selbst schmerzlich erfahren mussten… FFS -> Zur FFS-Sammlung Kategorie:Ratchets Wild Adventure Kategorie:Fanfiction:Ratchets Wild Adventure Kategorie:Fanfiction Kapitel 001